


Peach Kisses at Sunset

by kstarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Inspired by the Blueprint teaser, M/M, Minchan enthusiasts rise, Summer Romance, Summer sunsets, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight
Summary: Chan and Minho always meet at sunset to share soft smiles and smitten touches, trying to keep shy gazes to themselves and deny their feelings. They know they aren’t strangers anymore, but what are they?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Peach Kisses at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Blueprint teaser and I am very convinced that might be my favorite song on the album. Minho and Chan are cute and their moments in the teaser haven’t left my mind so I had to write this.

The June sun soaked into Chan's skin through his white top while sweat beat down the side of his forehead and flushed cheeks, his legs ran in tiring motions across the beach and the salt scented wind blew through his tattered black hair. The crowdedness of people had already dispersed making his one man journey on the lonesome sand look like a candid scene to a drama.

It was perfect, Chan running while the sunset began at the horizon line, the sky for now still painted a very crisp shade of maya blue and coated with wispy clouds. The ocean waves were large and exciting as they crashed against the shore and up by the rocks, where sitting on one of them was the boy Chan was determined to reach. The boy whose light brown hair was windblown and his profile was a perfectly illuminated silhouette against the suns rays capturing him. 

Chan was breathless when he reached him, his chest rising and falling with heavy pants. The boy looked down and their eyes met, both of them lighting up.

The brunette, clad in all white, a thin sweater and casual pants, smiled and held out his hand.

"Minho," Chan huffed as he was helped up on the rock. "I missed you."

Minho's delighted grin became a smirk at Chans words.

"We saw each other two days ago," He said, shrugging with nonchalance and turning away in a teasing manner.

The older landed a playful hit to his arm.

"Didn't you miss me?" Chan wondered with faux hurt. Minho let out the smallest giggle.

"I don't have to answer that."

A large wave suddenly crashed at the edge of the rocks, sending a mist of saltwater their way. Minho dropped his head down and closed his eyes, letting the rush of wind blow through his hair with a hum. Though Chan had the whole beach and a beautiful sunset being brought to life before his eyes, he was too focused on the boy beside him to be preoccupied with anything else.

"Am I that pretty?" asked Minho. Chan startled at how the younger didn't have to look at him to know he'd been staring.

When Minho looked up his eyes sparkled with playfulness and his head had tilted to the right, lips pursed in curiosity. Chan let out a scoff and turned away, but the tips of his ears were red enough for Minho to know anyways.

There was a stretch of silence between them, the comfortable kind. They didn't need to say anything to make their time together memorable, to exist in each other's presence seemed to be enough.

Every day in Chans life felt the same until he met Minho, and every day in Minho's life felt lonesome till he met Chan. They were merely strangers that met on the beach of late April, who had become mutuals by May, people that crossed paths during almost every sunset, and it didn't take long to consider each other friends by the start of June, when they shared more than just their last names after a conversation one fateful night— but that was a secret left in the memory of one burnt orange sunset and the feeling of soft lips mingling with the sweet aftertaste of peaches.

As of then, their meetings were more intimate. It was an unspoken agreement to meet almost every day, on this same beach, at this same time, to watch day fade to night. Though it wasn't for self purposes anymore, but for each other.

There often weren't many people around at this time, but it still felt like the whole world was watching when Chan and Minho sat together on the tall rocks to end their day. It was like the sky had eyes and ears to capture every word and look exchanged between them, and the ocean had a mind and heart to keep their moments in, like secrets held with every wave as it digressed back into the sea.

Their silence had gone on long enough it seemed, when Minho sighed dreamily and scooted closer to Chan, who stilled as Minho shamelessly rested his head on one of his broad shoulders and smiled at the sunset.

"This is nice," He whispered. Chan's heart skipped a beat and he stalled in thought before another gust of wind offered him a burst of courage.

Chan held his hand out in front of Minho, glancing down for the youngers reaction. He felt a sudden anxiousness when Minho didn't do anything, but then there was warmth and relief as Minho intertwined his fingers with his and brought their clasped hands to his lap.

Chan smiled, but his calm exterior did nothing to stop the butterflies going in circles around his heart, making him quite giddy.

Minho made Chan absolutely crazy in the best way possible. Since that first day he laid eyes on him and he just knew it wouldn't the the last time— he had never been more grateful to have been right.

For Minho, Chan was different, a good different, a refreshing presence to his life. He'd felt that way even when all he knew was what he looked like and his name, but the feeling became stronger with the way his face felt between his hands, his skin soft and warm under his fingertips as their lips collided and he learned Chan's smile not only looked good, but felt even better as it curved into their kiss.

But since that one kiss, that one night, there hadn't been more like it. They would hold hands, sit close and share intimate stares that always felt like so much more, but it was often broken by one of them with some conversation or the reminder that it was getting dark and they should head home. Neither of them knew why it was so easy to lose themselves for one night, but so hard to admit it happened.

Minho lifted his head off from the olders shoulder, but kept their hands where they were still clasped tightly.

"Hey, Chan?"

Chan kept his eyes on their hands, bringing his other one forward and tracing mindless patterns across Minho's skin.

"Yes?"

The ocean let out a _woosh_ as another wave rumbled across the sand.

Minho took a shallow breath.

"Do you like me?"

Chan's fingers stopped their movements. He felt the sudden urge to unravel their hands and turn away apologetically, fearing that he couldn't play this off. He felt like after so much time what happened between them one night couldn't possibly mean anything to the younger and perhaps he'd leave and wouldn't come back if he knew it was something Chan hadn't stopped thinking about ever since. As if thinking all he was to him was someone he wanted to kiss. But, Minho was so much more than that, Chan hoped he knew it.

He couldn't lose Minho. Not for the truth, but also not for a lie.

"We're friends aren't we?" Chan sufficed for a smile with his words, hoping it did enough to mask his shakiness.

Minho's lips formed a thin line. Chan looked at him and tried not to think too much about how radiant his skin was under the golden hues of the sun, instead he moved his gaze to the youngers his eyes, finding they swam with something uncertain.

Minho gulped harshly, like swallowing a pill with no water, and squeezed Chan's hand with a little distress. "Is that all?"

Chan paled. Did Minho want confirmation or was he disappointed? He couldn't read the signs, though Minho's hand still in his should've been the biggest one. Chan never had to read the signs, he'd never had someone like Minho, he'd never felt the way he did now. He truly didn't know what he was doing.

"I don't know," Chan decided nervously. Minho huffed.

"What would you say, if I said I didn't want that to be all?" Minho's voice wavered and Chan felt like an idiot for just now realizing how unbelievably nervous the boy was, almost as much as himself.

Chan coughed. "Y-you don't?"

Minho slowly shook his head.

"Then..." Chan started, his eyes moving away from Minho and his piercing gaze, "maybe that shouldn't be all." He glanced back up and was awestruck by the sharpness Minho's eyes held. He was ready to turn away again, but then Minho's hand was abandoning his own and landing on his cheek, their faces aligned.

"Can I kiss you?" Minho's eyes stared directly at Chan's lips, his eyes shaky.

Chan inhaled sharply then covered Minho's hand with his own and bid him a gentle nod, leaning in before the younger could make the first move.

Minho welcomed Chan's lips against his own, sliding his hand up into the olders hair and threading through his black locks tenderly. Chan hadn't forgotten what it felt like to kiss Minho, but unlike anything else in his life this moment was proving reality to be so much better than a memory. Kissing Minho was soft and his lips were smooth like velvet, and he let Chan in without a fight, willingly giving up control. Even with the sea breeze on them it felt hot, their skin flushed with passion and the ache of desperation for a moment like this.

Little breathy sounds left Chan's mouth as he struggled for air, his drive to keep Minho's lips on his making him forget to breathe altogether.

Minho let out a soft sound, gently pulling them apart, eyes twinkling at the sight of Chan's parted lips all red and slick with saliva. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, brushing his lips against the older boys cheekbone, lingering across his skin and trailing down to his jawline. Chan shivered at the pleasure, his face growing hotter and his chest exploding with warmth as Minho's lips placed kiss after kiss down his neck, then stopped at his collarbone with hesitation.

Chan whined and reached out, catching Minho's wrist with a small squeeze.

"Keep going," He whispered, not caring about how needy he sounded.

Minho panted with a smile.

With Chan's permission he came back down, nibbling at the sensitive skin on his neck. He brought one hand to Chans shoulder and steadied them as the older started to lean back, reveling in Minho's touch.

When he finished he pulled away and admired his work, a mark of his love standing out and complementing everything else about Chan and his beautiful skin. Minho brushed his fingertips across it delicately, but Chan tensed.

"Did I hurt you?" Minho frowned bringing his hand up.

"No," Chan promised breathily, taking Minho's hand and bringing it to his lips, brushing them over his knuckles, "that was nice."

Minho agreed with a nod, licking his bottom lip, the remnant taste of Chan was there, but not like before.

"You didn't taste like peaches this time," Minho said. Chan froze.

"I didn't- what?"

Minho smiled at his befuddled expression.

"Last time we kissed," Minho raised his brow smirkingly, "you tasted like peaches, very sweet."

Chan was caught off guard. Minho remembered that? Chan didn't even remember that, but come to think of it, peaches must've been the last thing he ate that night. He didn't think that would've mattered enough to Minho for him to remember that he tasted like peaches for their first kiss, but apparently it did. Why? Were his kisses not as nice without the sweet fruity flavor on his lips?

He pouted at Minho, gaze narrowed.

"Were my kisses not sweet enough for you this time?"

Minho's confidence crashed down and his eyes widened as he nervously backtracked.

"What? No, you just-"

"Minho," Chan laughed. "I'm messing with you."

Minho rolled his eyes but his lips curved at the corners, and Chan knew that small smile already owned his heart. Minho came forward again and Chan expected him to kiss him, but instead he connected the tips of their noses and just stared. Chan blushed.

"Next time we kiss you should bring peaches," Minho fluttered his lashes innocently.

Chan huffed at those words, smirking.

"Oh? There's a next time?"

Minho pulled away, pushing on Chan's shoulder childishly.

"You're such a tease," Minho complained.

"You're flirty," Chan countered.

They stared at one another for a mere second until their childish expressions morphed into huge smitten smiles and they laughed at one another.

When their laughter died down Chan shied away, looking forward and catching a glimpse of the sunset. The horizon line was pink and added rose colored hues to the base of puffy white clouds. The ocean was less rough, but still offered a breeze which the sound of was incredibly calming. Chan looked beside him and was turned breathless again by the side profile of Minho, every one of his delicate features standing out so perfectly.

Chan slung his arm around Minho's shoulders, pulling him into his side.

They smiled at one another, no words needed to share what they felt. Maybe tonight they didn't need to part as the sunset faded out and left them. Before Chan could suggest the thought Minho's lips were crashing into his and he knew it went without saying that the younger would be happy to stay.

Even as the world around them went dark, they had enough light between themselves to last all night— and maybe forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comeback is in less than 48 hours, I’m praying for all Stays sanity! Let’s keep supporting and appreciating Stray Kids hard work.  
> Stay safe, happy, and healthy, and as always thanks for reading!


End file.
